


The Beast

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Bruising, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: “Will you get off me? You won.” He wiggled when Andre began to rub circles into his wrists in a slow methodical manner.“No,” Andre leaned closer until his lips pressed light but warm kisses along the line of Semir’s throat before moving back to look at him again with those grey unforgiving eyes,”I’m going to do whatever I want with you now,” he said with no sign of teasing within his tone,” You’re at my mercy,”
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Kudos: 5





	The Beast

Andre’s fist connected with the punching bag, the impact of skin against leather sounding loudly through the large gym making all the present teenagers wince and jerk with surprise.

“ **How long have we been doing this?! Three goddamn days and this is the best you can do?!** ” Andre shouted at the group.

The young men lowered their gazes to the ground as Andre continued to spill his disappointment upon them, some biting their lip in frustration, their own rage bubbling within. Semir stood on the side with his back pressed against a wall, his bare feet already warm against the mats, he watched as his lover paced back and forth like a caged lion growling at his prey and even in nothing but his training pants and sweat covered chest, Andre held the entire room locked in obedient silence under his ruthless words.

“Without discipline, you’re nothing but a brawler, remember that when you go outside tonight!” Andre continued,” You’re here because you all had potential and I expect to see you shine at the tournament and you know what that means, an hour twice a week is visibly not enough to get you there.”

Semir observed them silently, he felt bad for those kids but he understood that Andre knew how to handle them, whole lot more than Semir could handle them himself, trying to get information out of them during Andre’s murder prosecution nearly got him beat up by one of the 15yr olds, that was more than enough for him.

Semir noticed that some of the kids were throwing him pleading looks, he’s been to several of the training sessions already and the class knew that he was Andre’s partner; they never specified what sort, of course. So far, he never interfered with Andre’s teaching, no matter how ruthless it seemed, Andre wasn’t violent towards any of his students, aside from attacking them with harsh words, he was careful when sparring with them.

The day Andre offered to teach him some moves, Semir was a bit skeptical at first, unsure just how good Andre would be as a teacher knowing his impatience as his partner, but to his pleasant surprise, Andre was not only extremely patient with him but trained him separate from others, being mindful of Semir’s weaknesses and disadvantages. It was interesting to see the switch in Andre from his lover to a teacher and Semir actually enjoyed the lessons. After several lessons, Semir already knew the basics of self-defense and was pleased to hear praise from Andre when the training began to bear fruit.

Of course, Andre wasn’t able to keep up his teacher demeanor at all times when they were alone and the mask would slip each time Semir got hit a little bit harder than anticipated and the following hiss of pain would give his tall lover a pause before he'd continue. Andre wouldn’t cease on the pressure he was putting against him during the lessons, even if he seemed warier each time he’d successfully hit Semir, they both knew that in a real situation, the attacker wouldn’t be considerate at all, if not trying to kill him.

Sometimes when they had sex after returning from training, Andre would find each blossoming bruise on Semir’s body place feathery kisses upon the damaged skin as an apology and praise for doing so well.

Back to the present, Andre dismissed the class, clearly running out of scolding words. The students walked out of the door, muttering amongst one another, sharing their frustration over the failed lesson until the door shut closed after the last student and it was only Andre and Semir left in the room.

Semir watched his lover angrily stalk across the room where he tossed his training stick in frustration. Semir pursed his lips when Andre started swearing under his breath.

He looked at the clock, it was already past eight, the training with Andre’s students went well over three hours while it was meant to be done in an hour. There was really no time for their private session and looking at the frown still spread across Andre’s face, Semir wasn’t so sure his lover was even in the mood.

He pushed himself away from the wall and took a couple of steps towards his lover who just tossed the stick into a corner and out of the way.

“Don’t you just want to head home? You’ve been at it for three hours, you’ve gotta be tired” Semir asked cautiously, aware that his lover was still definitely very grumpy.

“Why would I be tired? I could do this all day, you need those lessons.” The way Andre’s head snapped towards him with that furious look in his eyes definitely set Semir back a bit. “You’re not afraid now, are you?”

Semir frowned.

“I never said that.” He replied, irritation already rising in his mind.”I’m just being considerate.”

Andre’s eyes continued to burn into his own and Semir was definitely struggling with not looking away, he knew when his lover was trying to intimidate him and he wasn’t going to let that happen now.

“Your opponent isn't going to show any consideration towards you when he wants to break your neck,” Andre responded coldly. “Come here.”

Not a request.  _ An order _ . He was in one of  _ those _ moods. That wasn’t good.

Semir hesitated only for a moment, knowing his lover would be absolutely unbearable for the rest of the evening, but backing out now would only spark another argument or worse, his already frustrated lover would just storm off and not show up until early morning hours looking dead on his feet and the thought of Andre wandering outside in such irritating state didn’t leave a good feeling in Semir’s gut. So with a resigned sigh, the shorter man took a step towards Andre and it certainly didn’t escape him the way his lover continued to stare at him. Calculating, observing him like one of his opponents, it was unsettling to Semir.

“I think it’s time to see if you can really protect yourself. We’ve been doing this long enough.”

The Turk stared at his boyfriend with a blank look, hoping Andre’s glare would smooth out to show he wasn’t serious, but that, unfortunately, didn’t happen. They really just should have gone home.

“I hope you’re not suggesting a real fight, I don’t think I’ve got enough skills to-”

“You know enough, it’s the only way I know if you need more. When I say go, all you have to do is stop me from getting you on the ground.” Andre continued, ignoring Semir’s protest.” I’m not going to hit you, not that your assailant would need that to incapacitate you,” the look in his eyes darkened,” he’d find other ways.”

Semir stared at him nervously. Somehow that didn’t sound reassuring at all.

“I understand,” His voice was not as confident as he hoped it would be, but Andre took that as an agreement enough and took several steps back, making more room between them. Semir watched him cautiously.

“You have to stay on your feet for 60 seconds from the moment I attack you, otherwise you lose,” Andre grabbed a nearby towel and wiped his sweaty face down, tossing the used towel aside and looking as refreshed as if he didn’t just spend hours of vigorous practice. “Are you ready?” He asked with furrowed brows.

Semir swallowed thickly, what the hell did he get himself into?

“Yeah.”

\---

He did give it his best and managed to stay upright much longer than he thought he would against his much more skilled opponent, immediately after his affirmation Andre attacked with such quickness, Semir barely had time to comprehend what was happening before his lover’s arms were grabbing at his legs with the clear intent to throw him down. Semir retaliated before he could lose a mere second after the fight began, striking Andre in the stomach and forcing him back.

Andre grunted and reeled several steps back, Semir took that opportunity to put some distance between them, but his lover recovered quickly and already moved yet again for another attempt. Semir’s heart was racing, but his mind remained set on staying upright for as long as possible.

But that proved to be far more difficult than he anticipated when Andre reached for him again, his attention once again set on pulling his feet from underneath him, Semir knew by now from what Andre taught him that he wouldn’t get away with the same move twice, so when his partner’s arms grabbed him again, grasping his thighs with painful force, he used the momentum to twist in the hold, grabbing for Andre’s shoulders and moving his foot around Andre’s calf forcing him to lose his balance and fall with a thud beside him, Semir once again, jumped several steps back to put distance between them.

He was doing surprisingly much better than he expected he would against his stronger opponent and a small triumphant smile formed on his lips while Andre got back up, eyeing him with a dark predatory look.

“I might be winning,” Semir teased, the nervousness from earlier dissipating.

Andre didn’t share his enthusiasm as he hoped he would and his smile quickly fell when he was suddenly attacked yet again, Andre moved too fast for him to regain his focus, and within a second Semir found himself hitting the ground hard with his back, knocking the air out of his lungs. He wheezed painfully when Andre’s heavier weight pressed down against him, his hands releasing their grip on his thighs to quickly grab each of his wrists and pin him down, completely rendering him helpless.

It all happened so fast that Semir couldn’t even tell what his lover did to get him down there. He groaned and tried to twist out of the hold Andre had on him, but couldn’t move his hands an inch, he was done for. He turned his head to look at Andre’s towering bulk over him, his lover’s eyes stared him up and down in observation, making him feel like a prized catch of a hunter.

“You dropped your guard too soon, twelve more seconds and you could have won,” Andre said, looking over at the digital clock and then back to Semir, they were face to face in this position, Semir unable to turn away from his lover’s burning gaze.

“Will you get off me? You won.” He wiggled when Andre began to rub circles into his wrists in a slow methodical manner.

“No,” Andre leaned closer until his lips pressed light but warm kisses along the line of Semir’s throat before moving back to look at him again with those grey unforgiving eyes,”I’m going to do whatever I want with you now,” he said with no sign of teasing within his tone,”  _ You’re at my mercy _ ,” Andre lowered his head again breathing against his neck, pressing his lips against the thrumming vein, sucking at the skin, licking a line down to the collarbone and biting down, his weight still pressing heavily into the smaller body even as he released his hold on Semir’s wrists, the Turk too stunned to react only coming to when Andre moved his hand down his pants, making Semir jerk away at the lewd gesture, he hardly moved an inch with Andre’s body still pressed against his.

“What are you doing?” Semir gasped when Andre pulled at the collar of his shirt and bit the exposed shoulder, teeth leaving an angry red mark. When Semir pushed against Andre’s chest, his lover paused in his assault and waited, still firmly holding him down.

Semir didn’t know what to think, but he couldn’t fight the increasing arousal in his groin. He pushed his arms against Andre’s chest in a poor attempt to get him off of him, but the bulk of his lover hardly budged, if anything it did quite the opposite, the heavier muscular body only pressed harder against his, Andre’s growing erection digging into the inside of his thigh. It was then when Andre decided he gave him enough time to do comprehend what was happening and began to bite him over every exposed piece of skin he could find, it hurt, it was nothing like what was Semir used to, the teasing nibbling on his skin replaced with sharp canines piercing his skin hard enough to leave a blooming bruise. When he moved his hand up to shove him off, Andre bit him in the wrist, drawing a cry from his throat while busying his free hand with removing the clothing in his way. He pulled Semir’s shirt up to suck at the skin right beneath his ribs, not stopped by the Turk’s increased effort to get away from him.

Semir kicked and punched against the hardened chest, he twisted on the ground, trying to squirm out of the iron grip, while Andre continued to tug and pull at his clothing to reveal more and dig his fingers into the naked flesh, forcing Semir back to the ground whenever he got as far as to sit up.

The room filled with grunts of their ongoing struggle, the ripping and shuffling of clothes against the mats the only echo in the large empty gym.

When Semir felt Andre’s hand grab a handful of his trouser’s waistband, he opened his mouth to protest but didn’t get to utter a word when there was suddenly a tight grip around his throat and his head was forced back on the ground with Andre moving in and swallowing any words Semir might have said, tongue forcing its way inside Semir’s mouth in a deep breath-stealing kiss. With his pants now being harshly pushed down, Semir didn’t know what to do, he blindly grabbed Andre’s hand firmly around his throat, the gesture only earning him a tighter suffocating hold, he gasped into his lover’s mouth, his limbs flailing helplessly while Andre’s other hand began to work him with a firm grip.

After several agonizing moments, Andre broke the kiss and released his hand from his throat, leaving Semir desperately gasping for air, taking an advantage of his desperate need for oxygen, forced him on his side, his hand quickly leaving the Turk’s erection and instead pushing at his entrance, that caused Semir to resist again, he reached for Andre’s hand to stop him, but got slapped away. Andre leaned down and sucked at an unharmed piece of skin on Semir’s collarbone, before quickly letting go to whisper against his ear.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you’ll beg me to stop.”

Semir’s eyes widened at the filthy promise and a loud groan escaped his mouth when Andre spat on his fingers and pushed three of the digits inside of him with little to no care for his boyfriend’s comfort.

The roughness of the gesture left Semir feeling tight and uncomfortable, but it didn’t stop his lover from thrusting his fingers in and out, uncaring of the lack of cooperation. 

Despite his body going through the shock of such a violent treatment from his otherwise fairly gentle lover, Semir’s arousal surprisingly didn’t cease, rather the opposite and he found himself struggling more and more, despite Andre’s fingers vigorously working him open, violating his body, he continuously kicked back, the ball of his foot definitely leaving bruises all over Andre’s leg until his partner caught the offending limb and trapped it underneath his own.

With Andre’s hand holding both of Semir’s wrist in a deathly grip now, it was becoming more and more difficult to fight back.

It felt like eternity while he breathed hard and tried to take in all that was happening to his body at once, the intense mixture of pain and pleasure, the awakening bruises all over his torso from Andre’s bite marks. He found his renewed strength when Andre removed his fingers at last and Semir felt the cotton that rubbed against his backside up to this point, disappear and become replaced with hot skin instead as Andre’s erection positioned over his hole, he wasn’t seriously going to fuck him like this, would he? They weren’t prepped well enough and Andre wasn’t exactly the size of somebody who could pull such a move without tearing Semir’s insides.

He made a last ditch effort to shove Andre away, shoving his elbow into the muscular man’s chest, forcing him back with a grunt. As soon as Andre’s grip on him loosened enough, he crawled away, but fell almost immediately with his trousers still around his knees, he cursed and got back up only to feel heavyweight press against his back as Andre recaptured him, wrapping his arm tightly around Semir’s middle and the Turk cried out, his eyes widening when in the same instance, Andre’s length thrust all the way in to the root and his insides were on fire.

He shook violently, letting out short pained gasps while Andre’s length pulsed within him. All the same his cock twitched in a twisted turn of events and moments later, Andre began to move, pushing him face down on the mats beneath, the force of his thrusts making Semir’s entire body move along with it.

His brain became a complete mush, all the blood rushed to his extremities while Andre continued to violate his body like never before, the girth of his cock nearly unbearable no matter how many times he’s taken it before. The pulsing hard flesh moved surprisingly smoother than Semir thought it would with spit being the only lubrication, but it still felt like too much to handle. His nails dug deep into Andre’s arm still firmly wrapped around his chest, his lover’s own fingers leaving bloody marks in their wake each time he moved in and out of his body.

_ You’re so big, why are you so big _ ? Is what Semir wanted to say, instead a string of babbled pleas escaped his lips and Andre moved back momentarily and grabbed a handful of his ass, groping the flesh tightly and watching his cock plunge into that welcoming warmth over and over.

“Figured you’d love this,” He said, licking a string of sweat at the corner of his mouth, staring at the writhing body beneath him, taking his load so nicely, he leaned down and pressed his chest against Semir’s increasingly sweaty back and pressed a kiss to the whimpering man’s flushed ear,” _ my little whore still looking innocent when taking a pounding _ ,” Andre growled and thrust particularly hard, forcing another cry out of his lover. 

Semir whined underneath him and made yet another futile attempt to crawl away, only letting Andre’s length slide harder within him when he was dragged right back to being bred like some bitch in heat.

Covering Semir’s mouth to silence his cries, Andre maneuvered their now connected bodies to fit perfectly back to front. Semir lost the grip to remain upright on his elbows and had been forced to lay on his stomach, his erection pushed painfully against the not so soft mats underneath while Andre continued to drive into his body at an unforgiving pace.

A long while later when Semir finally found a breathing pattern that didn’t immediately deprive him of precious oxygen, Andre grabbed him by the chin and forced his face to the side, kissing him harshly. The entire room echoed with skin slapping against skin and choked moans.

Suddenly, Andre slipped free out of his lover, grabbed him by the shoulders, and turned him around until they were face to face, he pressed himself between his legs once more and thrust back into the already loosened entrance, resuming his vigorous pace. Now being able to see his lover’s face, he watched Semir closely, his flushed cheeks, bruises discoloring his throat all the way to his collarbone and the bloodshot look in his eyes when their eyes met and the Turk quickly looked away, moving his hands to cover his mouth, visibly embarrassed with the sounds escaping him.

Andre smirked and leaned down and pulled his hands off of his face, meeting Semir’s desperate gaze, he shook his head.

“Don’t hide,”

Semir blinked with an adorably confused look in his eyes and Andre moved closer to press their lips together in a deep kiss once again, savoring the moans escaping his lover’s mouth, their bodies sticky with sweat mixing with precome, Andre spread the Turk’s legs further and slowed down, rolling his hips in long and deep thrusts, feeling the firm thighs quivering in his grip. One glance at the clock told him they’ve already been fucking longer than they usually did, Semir’s stamina starting to slowly waver and he was no longer resisting Andre moving him around as he pleased.

And Andre certainly didn’t dally on shifting their positions as frequently as he could, enough that Semir suddenly found himself pushed against a wall, his heated cheek pressed against the comfortably cool concrete as Andre continued to drive into him at a surprisingly still steady pace, all Semir could manage by then was grasp loosely at the arm holding him up around his waist and close his eyes.

His cries of pleasure renewed when Andre moved them back to the middle of the floor where it all began and his thrusts grew erratic, his cock pulsing wildly within Semir’s body. As the pace grew more and more uncontrolled, Andre’s hands shot up to Semir’s throat yet again and he squeezed, hard enough for his lover’s gasp to cut short. Semir’s hands wrapped around Andre’s wrists, but didn’t try to pull him off, only squeezed hard enough to bruise as they found their mutual release and Andre’s movement came to a halt.

They lay there, breathing hard, hands still tightly in their place, but Andre’s grip slowly loosening, his eyes set on the angry red bruises all over Semir’s throat and all the injuries around his body along with them.

Semir’s legs hung loosely around Andre’s waist, quivering when Andre slipped free at last, droplets of cum dripping between the small gap of their bodies.

Andre ran a hand through his sweaty hair and took a deep breath, looking at his completely exhausted boyfriend laying as he was the moment Andre released his hold on him. For a brief second, he was worried, but the quick rise and fall of Semir’s chest reassured him that he didn’t strangle him to death after all.

Gathering his remaining strength to reach down and wrap his arms around Semir’s middle once more, he pulled the smaller man up, Semir immediately groaned in protest.

“God, no more,” the Turk whined, but as soon as he was chest to chest with Andre, he wrapped his arms around the taller man’s shoulders and opened his eyes to meet Andre’s surprisingly loving stare.

A big change from the looks he’s been giving him up until now, Andre reached out and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. Semir sighed into the touch.

Fortunately, there was no more manhandling from Andre and the two simply sat there wrapped tightly around one another for a long moment, regaining their breaths before Andre finally broke the silence.

“Are you alright?” He asked genuinely.

Semir nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he shifted and winced,” Sore as hell though, what was that all about, Andre? You've never done this before,” he wondered, moving back to look at Andre properly.

Andre shrugged and pressed a kiss to his lover’s cheek.

“Got carried away, that’s all.”

Semir couldn’t help but laugh, he shuffled further up Andre’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Is that what it was?” He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“Sure was,” Andre ran his hands up and down Semir’s bruised thighs affectionately. “You seemed to enjoy it.” He added amusedly, noting the blush that sprung to Semir’s cheeks right after he said so, when the Turk looked away awkwardly, Andre grabbed his chin and guided him back to face him, fond smile forming on his lips. “God, you’re too adorable-”

His words were muffled when Semir silenced him with a kiss and they fell back on the mats.


End file.
